fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kempf
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Thrud (Ancestor) Reptor (Distant Relative) Bloom (Distant Relative) Tailtiu (Distant Relative) Ethnia (Distant Relative) Ishtar (Distant Relative) Ishtore (Distant Relative) Arthur (Distant Relative) Tine (Distant Relative) Amid (Distant Relative) Linda (Distant Relative) |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 11: Dandrum Fortress |class =Mage Knight |mirage = |voiceby =Brandon Winckler |jap_voiceby =Manabu Sakamaki }} Kempf is an antagonist from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is a very arrogant noble of the Friege family and the self-proclaimed rival of Reinhardt, whom he deeply envies. In turn, he despises Reinhardt's younger sister, Olwen, for this very reason. Profile Kempf is introduced in Chapter 11 when Olwen is requesting reinforcements from him. Using the excuse that she cannot identify the enemy, he refuses to aid her. When she mentions that Largo's life is on the line, he simply remarks that he would die soon regardless because of this old age. Eventually, Kempf claims that she will run to Reinhardt in tears in order to anger her. He also claims that Reinhardt's greatest talent is seducing women. His words deeply anger Olwen and provoke her into attacking him, causing him to declare her as a traitor. After she is imprisoned in the dungeon of the fortress, he reveals that he intentionally provoked in hopes of removing Reinhardt from his position. When he meets with Fred, he decides to use Olwen as a hostage to force him to fight to the death against Leif's army. During his battle against Leif, he uses Fred as bait to lure Leif into a trap of being isolated in a single area with many surrounding ballistae attacking. When Leif seizes Dandrum Fortress, Kempf abandons all of his soldiers and flees to the dungeon beneath it. Before escaping, he orders his subordinates to initiate a "Murder Hollace,", which essentially means that they are ordered to fight to the death. Later in the game, Kempf appears again when he is guarding the Norden Line and receives strict orders not to leave his position at the bridge. Before Kempf enters his next battle with Leif's army, Nicolov criticizes him for his cowardly behavior at Dandrum and tells him not to become too confident in himself. If Olwen speaks to Kempf during the chapter, she will point out his cowardice and say that he will never compare to Reinhardt. This infuriates Kempf and provokes him into leaving his position. Whether he is killed or captured depends on the actions of the player. In Game Stats Chapter 11= |-| Chapter 16A= Overall Kempf is seen in both Chapter 11 and Chapter 16A. In the former, you cannot kill him, but after attacking him, he will flee the next turn. In Chapter 16A (if you choose this route), it is best to have Olwen lure Kempf away from his post in order to kill him easily. Consider stealing the Thoron tome if you can. Oddly, he loses his Master Sword between his two appearances as a boss. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Conniving General :''General of the 12th division of the Grannvale Empire's army. A man of ambition and single-minded focus on his rival, Reinhardt. Appears in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Venin Edge Holy Vestments }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes Conversation with Olwen * Olwen: It's been a long time, General Kempf. How have you been? * Kempf: Olwen?! Hah! I see your idiocy knows no bounds! Not content with a mutineer's death, you want to be hung as a traitor, too? * Olwen: Traitor I may be, but my name will be remembered more fondly than yours. Look at yourself. There's no fight left in you—just false bravado. Your whole charade of arrogance is pathetic. You're a failure—and you're too much of a coward to admit it. * Kempf: What?! How dare you...! I may have fled from Fort Dandrum, but what of you? You abandoned Largo in Nowell Valley, did you not? Bah! You can add "hypocrite" to your litany of crimes! * Olwen: I ran to get reinforcements. You just ran for your life. I see you for what you are: a coward. When the going gets tough, all you do is run. You ran at Fort Dundrum, and you're still running here—cowering behind your troops and trembling like a child. And just as you hide in the shadows here, you'll never escape the shadow of my lord brother Reinhardt. * Kempf: Hrk...! You... You'll DIE for those words! Men, seize that woman! Kill her precious rebels! Kill all of them! A lordship to whoever brings Olwen to me alive! I'll choke the life out of you with my bare hands, Olwen! You hear me?! * Olwen: I've played my part... Gods be with you, Lord Leif. Death Quotes Heroes :Kempf/Heroes Quotes Gallery Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Playable characters